1 month
by Raven Deathstar
Summary: It's Rei and Kai's one month anniversary, and Kai's nowhere to be found. KaiRei one shot for DV :D fluff


**A/N: **This is written for my sweetheart, DV, for our one month anniversary :D Love you!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, so please don't sue

**Warnings: **shounen ai, swearing

!#$&()

**1 Month**

Rei frowned and shut the kitchen door.

_Not in there either. Where the hell is he?_

He had looked everywhere for Kai- in their bedroom, in Takao and Max's bedroom, in Kenny's bedroom, in the office and in the kitchen.

_Where else could he be? _Rei wondered, worry gnawing at his stomach. He wouldn't normally be so worried about where Kai had disappeared to, but it was their one month anniversary…

Rei flushed. He knew it was pathetic, to value their one month anniversary, but it was special to him- it was the day when Kai had admitted his love for Rei and asked him out. For Rei, who had loved his captain for God knew how long, it was the best day of his life.

_And I really want to spend it with Kai… damnit, where is he? _Rei felt like banging his head against the wall.

His phone suddenly emitted a loud beep. Rei groaned. He had a new text- it was most likely from Takao, telling him to get some chocolate or something equally as similar.

He flipped open his phone and blinked, surprised.

_**Come to the park. Kai.**_

_Well that's vague, _Re thought, suddenly nervous. _Oh God, what if he's realised that he doesn't actually love me and is going to dump me?_

Panic grasped Rei in its vice like grip, and the neko jin clung to a nearby chair for support.

"He can't… He just can't…" he mumbled to himself.

_Not on our first month anniversary… _Rei steeled his jittery nerves and threw on a coat. _Okay… I can do this…_

Rei walked down to the park, scanning the grassy area for any sign of the bluenette.

_Maybe… Maybe he's by the bridge! _Rei smiled subconsciously to himself.

It had been by the bridge that Kai had told Rei that he loved him- it hadn't been planned in advance and neither of them had been prepared for Kai's sudden confession.

It had been a cold night, right after Rei's birthday party, during which Tala and Rei had flirted with each other continually.

Rei had noticed as he and Kai had been walking back to the dojo that the older boy was quiet, even more so than usual, and he seemed almost… angry.

"What's wrong?" Rei had asked.

He could still remember the look that Kai had given him right after he had asked- it was a look of wild despair.

"What's wrong!" the Russian had burst out abruptly. "What the fuck do you mean what's wrong? What the fuck _isn't_ wrong?"

"Kai, what-"

"Can't you see it, Rei? Can't you fucking see it?" Kai had shaken his head at that point, and Rei remembered that he had never seen the Russian boy look so defeated in his life. "I guess you wouldn't, all you see is Tala fucking Ivanov! Don't you get it, Rei? I'm head over heels in fucking love with you!"

Stunned silence had followed his words, and Kai had looked absolutely horror stricken by his confession.

"I'm sorry- just forget I said that, please."

Rei, speechless, had done the only thing he could think of doing at that moment.

He kissed him.

And that was that.

Rei snapped out of his thoughts when he realised that he had reached the bridge- and Kai was nowhere in sight. The raven haired boy sighed and tugged at the end of his braid in frustration.

"Where the hell is he?" he groaned aloud. "Bastard…"

A soft chuckle sounded from behind him.

"I presume you're talking about me." Kai's smooth baritone voice was amused.

Rei turned around to face his lover, blushing. "Sorry." he grinned up at the taller boy, then suddenly saw what he was holding in his hands. "Oh my God! Kai… are those… are they for _me_?" Rei asked, stunned beyond belief.

Kai was holding out a bunch of the most beautiful roses Rei had ever seen, along with a small wrapped box.

The bluenette smirked. "Of course they are. Who else would they be for?" he leaned over and kissed Rei gently.

The neko jin responded enthusiastically, parting his lips so that Kai's tongue could explore freely. His hands gripped the lapels of Kai's coat, pulling the older boy closer to him, but not too close, so that he didn't squash the roses.

When they finally parted, Rei's lips were as red as the roses that he now clutched tightly in his hands.

"Thank you so much Kai." Rei stared down at the flowers. "They're so beautiful… You don't know what this means to me. God, I feel so terrible, I didn't get you anything nearly as good." Rei said guiltily.

Kai gently tucked a lock of hair behind Rei's ear. "You're with me." he said quietly. "That's better than any present."

Rei blushed and couldn't help but beam with happiness. "I love you." he said and captured Kai's lips in a sweet kiss.

"You haven't opened your proper present yet." Kai said after they pulled apart, and handed Rei the small wrapped box.

Rei opened it carefully, and gasped in amazement at the ring in front of him. It was silver, with a tiger and phoenix intertwined around each other engraved on the front.

"It's beautiful!" he whispered. "You shouldn't have Kai, it must have been expensive."

Kai smirked. "Read the inscription."

Rei picked the ring up and looked on the inside.

_**Forever Yours.**_

Rei stared up at Kai, stunned happiness showing clearly in his eyes.

"It's sappy, I know." Kai said gruffly, obviously embarrassed. "And it's a bit weird for a first month anniversary gift. But I am, Rei. Forever yours, that is."

Rei suddenly leapt at Kai, clutching the older boy tightly. "I love you so, so much." he whispered into Kai's ear.

A rare smile stole its way onto Kai's normally stern face. "I love you too, my silly little neko."

Rei swatted at him playfully. "I am too." he said suddenly.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "You are what?"

"Yours." Rei replied, unable to keep from blushing slightly. "Forever yours."

Kai's entire face lit up with happiness. "I can live with that." he murmured.

!#$&()

**A/N: **Weird, I know. And Kai was OOC, but hey… I tried :P Umm, CC is welcome, flames are not. Thank you!


End file.
